


I Don't Bite

by Blacksailsimagines



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fun, One-Shot, Romance, Short, Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksailsimagines/pseuds/Blacksailsimagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the imagine: Imagine working at the brothel, and the crew hires you for Billy, but instead you two end up talking all night instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Bite

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on an imagine from http://blacksailsimagines.tumblr.com/ - Check it out for more imagines and drabbles :)
> 
> (I know it was supposed to be them talking all night... but apparently my mind went elsewhere! :D )

You could already hear Billy as you made your way down the stairs.

“You did what?!” he yells, and you try to suppress an amused smile. Though the man didn’t use the women at the brothel, he was often in the establishment trying to wrangle Flint’s crew from their whore’s beds and back to the ship.

Also, the fact he was one of the most handsome men to set foot on the island hadn’t escaped your notice.

“It’s for the best, Billy,” his friend said, giving him a punch in the shoulder. Billy barely moved at the impact, his solid frame offering more resistance than his friend expected, and the man shook his hand with pain after. “Every time you’re here you avoid any kind of fun. It’s about time you got laid, man!”

You come to a stop on the bottom step, and though you have worked at the brothel for many years, the thought of taking Billy to your room makes your palms sweat.

“Look, there she is,” Billy’s friend whispers, though his voice is still loud enough to be heard over the drunken slurs of the surrounding patrons lounging about in chairs and slumped on tables.

When Billy turns to look at you, you’re hit by a strange flutter that radiates from your stomach and makes your pulse quicken. 

His eyes remain on you for a moment, before his lips tighten and he quickly turns away.

“I don’t want this,” he says in a harsh tone to his friend, who waves a hand at him dismissively.

“Too bad, we’ve already paid.”

Billy groans, leaning forward on the bar and gulping at his drink.

After a few minutes, it’s obvious he’s not going to take the first step, so you move towards him. When you place a gentle hand on his arm, he snaps it away.

You pull your hand back and he frowns at you in apology.

“I have better drink in my room,” you offer, a smile following your words.

You can see the uncertainty in his face, his gaze flickering over you before darting away and his hands grasping his empty mug tighter.

“I… uh…” He clears his throat, and you can tell he’s trying to think of a way to politely turn you down.

“Come on,” you say, once again resting your hand on his arm, but this time he doesn’t pull it back. “I don’t bite.” With a wink, you turn away, gripping his arm to drag him along behind you.

-

In your room, you shut the door, blocking out some of the noise from below. Billy shuffles inside, his heavy boots thudding against the floorboards.

“Wine?” you ask, moving to a small table where a small bottle and two glasses are placed.

He nods at you, so you pour the dark red liquid, enjoying the tangy sweet aroma that wafts from it. Picking up the glass you walk to his side, where he has taken up a stiff position beside the balcony.

“Here.” You offer the glass, which he takes and quickly chugs down. It’s hard not to laugh and he looks down at you uncertainly. “I’m sorry, I’ve just never had a client so… un-eager before.”

He stares out over the balcony, the sun setting on the watery horizon beyond. “This wasn’t my idea. I mean, it’s not that you’re not attractive, ‘cause you are, I just-“ He stumbles on his words and runs a hand over the back of his neck.

You offer him your glass of wine and he takes it with gratitude.

“Doesn’t it bother you?” he asks after a quiet moment. You raise your brows, unsure what he means. “Having been bought… for me?”

“There’s not many ways for a woman to earn money here,” you say with more honesty than you’d meant to. You lean against the railing next to him, so close you can feel the heat of him.

“I’m sorry.”

You look at him with a half-smile. “Don’t be.”

“It’s not right that you have to do this, serve people like them their pleasure.” He gestures to the door, obviously referring to the pirates downstairs.

“Maybe,” you say, “but sometimes I know I’ll get some myself.”

Your words make his jaw clench, even more so when your hand slides onto his and your fingers grasp around it.

In silence you lead him away from the balcony and the many eyes that stare up at you from the street below, and move into the privacy of the bedroom.

You drop onto the bed, your skin close to boiling when he joins you. Your hands run over the solid muscles of his arms, the tension that had seized them before now vanished.

He leans above you, swallowing hard and not moving for a moment. You curl yourself up, your hand wrapping around the back of his neck to gently bring him close. When his lips touch yours in a soft peck, it sends a jolt of electricity striking through your body, your breath catching in your throat.

He breaks away, frowning for a moment and you wonder if he will stop.

But instead his lips crash down onto yours, a kiss so intense your heart pounds against your ribs so hard you know he will feel it as he presses his body against you.

You knew then, that neither of you were doing this because of money.


End file.
